


[Podfic] The Best There is at What I Do (The Cat Cafe Remix)

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cat Cafe, Cats, Crack, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rock's had a long day and a long night. He's just looking for a caffeine boost when he wanders into Xavier's Cat Cafe, but he gets something much better instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Best There is at What I Do (The Cat Cafe Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Best There is at What I Do (The Cat Cafe Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600505) by [pocky_slash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocky_slash/pseuds/pocky_slash). 



Cover Art by my boo, Reena Jenkins.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BX-Men_RPF%5D%20The%20Best%20There%20Is.mp3) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:22
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BX-Men_RPF%5D%20The%20Best%20There%20Is%20At%20What%20I%20Do%20%28The%20Cat%20Cafe%20Remix%29.m4b) | **Size:** 4 MB | **Duration:** 00:04:22

## Reader's Notes

LOGAN AND THE ROCK. NEED I SAY MORE????


  
---|---


End file.
